Garotos
by Marin Oli
Summary: Nem mesmo o maior estrategista de Konoha consegui se conter ao charme de uma garota.OneShotShikaInoSongfic


Desclaimer: Naruto infelizmente(ou felizmente XD) não pertence a mim... 

**A música Garotos também não pertence a mim, apesar de no fundo eu saber que ela foi escrita para mim XDD (tomates voando).**

Resumo: Nem mesmo o maior estrategista de Konoha consegui se conter ao charme de uma garota.OneShot/ShikaIno/Songfic.

**Garotos...**

Sob a grama verde de um campo, lá estava debruçado sobre esta e observando as nuvens como de costume. Gostava daquele lugar. O lugar perfeito para apenas pensar, nada poderia interrompe-lo. Fechou os olhos curtindo aquela tranqüilidade que tanto idolatrava e logo os abriu para deparar-se novamente com o azul do céu, mas deparou-se com outro azul.

"Ei Shikamaru!" A loira pertencente dos mais belos olhos azuis o chamou.

"Ino...".

_Seus olhos e seus olhares _

_Milhares de tentações_

Shikamaru sentou-se para que ficassem lado a lado.

"O que faz aqui?" ele quis saber.

"Por que a pergunta? Não queria me ver?".

"Não... não é isso..." o jovem não sabia o que responder, só tinha perguntado por perguntar... "Ah, mas que problema!" Ele terminou desconcertado.

Ino abafou uma pequena risada com as mãos deixando Shikamaru mais confuso.

"Bobo... só estava brincando!".

_Meninas são tão mulheres_

_Seus truques e confusões_

Shikamaru mesmo sem entender direito, resolveu deixar aquilo de lado.

"E então, o que estava fazendo?" a loira perguntou.

"O de sempre...".

"Ah claro, as nuvens..." ela concluiu.

O silêncio caiu entre os dois. Shikamaru pode ver que Ino agora estava concentrada no céu. Ino... Estava linda como sempre. O cabelo preso balançava no mesmo ritmo da brisa de outono que passava levemente dando-a um ar angelical. As belas formas se destacavam na posição estava sentada, tudo era perfeitamente delineado.Ela o encantava, não tinha como negar. Era sempre assim quando ele a via, ficava sempre perdido em seus desejos pela companheira de time.

_Se espalham pelos pêlos_

_Boca e cabelo_

_Peitos e poses e apelo_

_Me agarram pelas pernas_

_Certas mulheres como você_

_Me levam sempre onde querem_

"Shikamaru..." ela o chamou novamente cortando o silêncio. "O que você gosta tanto nas nuvens?".

"Bem... as nuvens. De certa forma, não sei como explicar, elas me passam paz que eu sempre quis."

"Nossa... Nunca pensei escutar palavras como essas vindas da sua boca!" ela exclamou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ela o encarou rapidamente e depois balançou a cabeça.

"Esquece...". ela respondeu.

Como era enigmática. Ele, o melhor na estratégia; possuidor de um QI de 200, não conseguia decifra-la. Perto dela ele não se sentia inteligente. Perto dela ele se sentia apenas um menino que mal sabia o bê-á-bá.

_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher..._

_São só garotos_

Ino não demorou a notar que Shikamaru a secava. Abriu um belo sorriso para ele. Aquele sorriso cheio de charme que só ela sabia dar. Estava se tornando irresistível.

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos_

_Mastigam meu corpo e juízo_

Estava tomando conta dele. Não conseguia mais pensar nada além dela. Apenas olhar para ela fazia todo o seu pensamento lógico dissipar-se. O raciocínio já não trabalhava e naquele momento ele só queria uma coisa...

Queria beijá-la.

_Devoram os meus sentidos_

_E eu já não me importo com isso_

Sem ligar para as conseqüências futuras, Shikamaru pousou das mãos na face da amada e com a outra, a puxou para mais perto de si. Estavam muito próximos e os olhos não paravam de se fitar. Por fim, os últimos foram se fechando já tomados pelo clima presente e assim, o beijo começou.

_Então são mãos e braços_

_Beijos e abraços_

_Pele, barriga e seus laços_

_São armadilhas_

_E eu não sei o que faço_

_Aqui de palhaço_

_Seguindo seus passos_

Após um bom tempo, aquele gesto tinha acabado. Shikamaru

"Desculpe Ino, eu não..." ele tentou se desculpar.

"Sabia que você não ia resistir!".

Shikamaru ficou surpreso com a afirmação. Aquilo tinha sido um jogo para ela? Mas uma vez não conseguiria saber...

"Vamos! Asuma está nos chamando para outro treino." A loira disse levantando e estendendo a mão para Shikamaru. "Depois do treino você podia me chamar para comer em algum lugar, sei lá..."

"Certo..." ele concordou calmamente e passando um dos braços pelos ombros da garota.

Garotas... sempre seriam problemáticas para garotos...

_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher..._

_São só garotos_

_The End..._

**Ufa! Essa songfic deu trabalho... sempre amei essa música do Leoni e sempre tive vontade de fazer algo com ela, só que não conseguia achar o par certo. Até que veio a luz! Ficou curto? Bem... ficou maior que eu esperava XD. O que acharam? Mandem reviews please!**

**PS: Canção do Amor vai demorar só um pouco mais pra sair... Desculpe eu e a Arashi, houve um pequeno desencontro entre a gente. Antes eu tava viajando, agora ela ta... Mas a história ta pronta, só falta digita-la... Só vou conseguir fazer isso quando essa minha gripe passar... Não sei como conseguir digitar esse final XD.**


End file.
